The 71st Annual Hunger Games: Laurel's Crown
by brownielocks57
Summary: Laura Grace is District Two major's daughter. Her dad is also a victor. What happens when she is reaped? Will someone volunteer to save her from trouble? She'll go to the games to save her honor? Read to find out! First Fanfic; R


**AN: Hey guys, today was my birthday and I decided to post my first fanfic. So I'll be updating regularly, two times a week, Mondays and Fridays. Sorry if I posted it a little too late.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Hunger Games. (Though I wish to own them.)**

* * *

When I wake up, it's still dark outside. Since it's summer, nights are warmer but like every year this night is colder, cold as ice, because today is reaping day.

As every other reaping day at the major's mansion, everyone has to be up before dawn to train. You could say that everyone in my house are my parents, my sisters, and me. First's my father, he's our district's major and a victor, Stephen Grace, tall, brown haired, blue eyed; very common in our district, District 2. Next's my mother, Flora Grace, short, dark skinned, dark brown curly hair, big brown eyes; outcast in our district, she's from District 11. Then, there's my big, nineteen year-old sister, Daphne, tall, straight light brown, big navy blue eyes, the vivid image of my father. Finally, there's my little, twelve year-old sister, Victoria, small, curly dark brown haired, light baby blue eyes, a mix between both my parents. And Me almost forgot about me, 15 years-old Laura Grace, but there's not to much to say, just curly dark brown hair and dull big brown eyes. People say that I'm just as beautiful as my mother, if not even more, but I don't believe them.

Each year , Daphne and me, take turns to wake up everyone. This year's my turn to wake up Vicky, you would think that waking up a 12 years-old is easy, but the thing is she never wakes up. She'll lock the door (though I've always had a key with me), go down the covers, throw pillows, cover herself with pillows, set traps so you can't reach her, and tons of things you wouldn't imagine a little girl can do. When I get to her room the door is open and I can't see traps anywhere, strange thing. I get to her bed and she's already up.

"What's up little girl, trouble with nightmares?" I ask her.

"I'm scared, Laura. Today's my first reaping."She says.

"Don't worry Vicky, it's almost impossible for you to get reaped, and if you do, remember to put straight that you're the career's leader and that nobody should underestimate because you learned from the best. Now get up, it's time to train." I tell her.

"Thank you, big sis." And with that she stands up and we go to our training center. Some people think that as a Career District we have so much volunteers that the important families don't have a need to train. Well in District 2 it isn't like that. Since my dad is a victor, he told us that no one in the Mayor's family should accept volunteering, to show that the ones who rules their district are just as strong or even stronger than them. That's why we are supposed to train since we're born. For example, how our first toys are plastic spears, how our first playground is a forest, and a bunch of other things.

When we get to the training center, dad and Daphne are already there. Daphne became 19 years-old last month, so she's no longer reaping age. So today I'm training with Daphne and Vicky is training with dad. Our training center is larger than the Academy, hard to tell since it's underground. It is an identical copy to the Capitol's training center, my father and other victors got together to build it because dad wanted to protect his family.

By now I'm looking for my favorite weapons. First, there are my silver double swords, then my silver bows and knives (Yep knives, imagine how deadly that is), silver nunchakus(in case you don't know those are the sticks that ninjas use) , and finally, my aluminum fans. Notice that every single one of this weapons need grace to be able to control them. Yes, I love dancing, singing, and everything that has to do with music. First, singing. A District 4 victor said I had a beautiful mermaid voice, meant to hypnotize everyone I wanted to, it really works when I want a few more presents for Christmas. Then, there's dancing. My mother taught me to dance and gymnastics, since in District 11 it's better to be flexible to climb trees and my sisters weren't interested.

Now let's continue with my training. I trained with Daphne until dawn and dad says that I'm better than her and that we better get prepared. I get to my room and shower myself. Then I put on this year's reaping dress, designed by my one and only stylist, Irina. It goes from white to red, white, rose, then pink, strawberry pink, and many other colors in between (Yep I've got my own stylist, everyone important in Two has one and mayor's daughters in other districts too). Once I dress up, put on my silver heels, and my hair is curled, I get in my car and head to my best friend's house. Her name is Mackenzie Ray and we call her Macy , she's the daughter of our district's treasurer, Jason Ray and his wife Mary. Then, there are her brothers Jackson and Mason. Macy became my best friend when everyone turned their backs on me because I was different and she went to every party at the major's mansion with her father. She has light brown hair and olive green eyes.

When I get to her mansion, I say hello to her parents and walk right into her room.

"Macy, we're running late. Macy?"

"Hey there Laura! Watch my new dress."

She had a beautiful knee-length red dress with white little designs and white ribbons matched up with white heels. And then, her hair was braided into a dressy bun with a few strands left out. It was amazing.

"You know, now you make me feel bad for myself with that dress. Lorraine did a great job."

"What are you talking about? Irina did your dress just like you wanted it and it goes perfect with your favorite silver heels. Now get up, we have to get Mason and greet this year's volunteers."

You know it's just awful to be of a higher district's society people? Well, it is awful. You have to greet this many people, pretend you know them all, act like perfect people, and then I don't understand why we can't be ourselves. Now we have to get to the Academy to greet this year's volunteers. I feel pity for them, their thoughts are filled with things they say at the Academy, like how volunteering is an honor, or how winning the Hunger Games is the best thing you could do for your district. It's all lies. My father told me the truth, being in the Hunger Games is the worst thing that could happen to your life. Since you're reaped, your life is Capitol's property, your days are filled with flashbacks and your nights with nightmares, you mourn your allies, your enemies, and even the tributes you didn't know, because someone lost them and you think it's because of you, you become a killing machine without even noticing it, in the end your whole life changes.

After greeting our volunteers, both our families go to the district's square and my dad fills one of the chairs up in the stage. We each separate into our roped areas, Macy and me through the fifteen-year-olds in the middle of the square. In stage, there are a few chairs, three podiums, and two reaping balls. The chairs are for our mayor, our escort, and a few victors. So there's my dad, other victors like Brutus and Enobaria, and our escort Tiara Perry.

When our clock strikes 10:00am, my father starts reading that stupid Capitol speech in which they talk about the Hunger Games and about themselves as the heroes who saved Panem from The Dark Days.

Then, Tiara comes happily up to stage. I really don't understand this Capitol people like fashion and beautiful things, but how in hell a dress that is seven feet wide is fashionable and how in the name of nature a six feet long golden wig with a couple of tiaras even pretty, not to mention beautiful. When she finally gets to her podium, hard task wearing 3 feet tall heels, she welcomes us with her traditional, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!", after that she stars talking nonsense about how she loves to be here. Absolutely, which escort wouldn't give any district to be here, we are a rich district, have tons of victors, and have a great mayor's family. Every escort's dream, but there isn't much to dream about it, Tiara is in control of her escort duties and wouldn't be happier.

"Ladies first." I hear Tiara say.

Damn it's getting closer to the girl's reaping. Hell, who would get reaped this year. Maybe Victoria, imagine being reaped in your first year, or Macy, she's got four slips in the bowl which is high for District 2, or even Clove, that creepy girl from the Academy, I don't know. I just hope it's one of the volunteers because nobody is worth the risk of being reaped.

Then, Tiara takes out the piece of paper and reads it out loud. And it's not Macy, it's not Victoria, it's not even Clove, hell, it's not even one of the volunteers.

It's me, Laura Grace.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**R&R**

**28/10/2013**

**F&F**


End file.
